


bare en fotballkamp

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Italia, M/M, fotball, sære interesser
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even er nedfor fordi laget hans har tapt en fotballkamp.





	bare en fotballkamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkamHH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkamHH/gifts).



> Ficen ingen visste de ville få. Og som jeg ikke visste jeg ville skrive. Men som noen ville ha. (Litt usikker på om du fikk det du ville ha, SkamHH, men... Takk for promptet!)
> 
> Jeg blir glad for ideer om hva jeg skal skrive, altså ♥

**13\. november 2017**

Even sitter og ser tomt på TV-skjermen. Skuldrene har sunket sammen, han har bøyd seg fremover og hviler albuene på lårene. Hodet henger ned. Han ser ut som en fallen mann.

“Hallo!” Isak kommer hjem. Det er nesten midnatt. Han sparker av seg skoene og henger jakka i gangen. Han har vært hos Sana og øvd til biologitentamen. Elias og Adam var i stua, de hadde sett en fotballkamp sammen med Sanas far, tydelig engasjerte i spillet. Ropingen hadde virket forstyrrende, og Sana hadde vært inne hos dem og skjelt dem ut. “Nei, jeg ber ikke, men jeg prøver gjøre lekser. Men dere bryr dere vel ikke om verken Gud eller skolen!” ‘Oi’, hadde Isak tenkt, ‘hun er virkelig forbanna’.

Isak og Sana hadde gått på rommet hennes i stedet for å bli sittende ved kjøkkenbordet. Hun hadde latt døra bli stående åpen. Moren gikk forbi et par ganger og skottet inn, spurte om de ville ha te eller kaker. De hadde ligget på senga hennes med bøkene foran seg. Senga var mer enn stor nok for dem begge, selv om føttene til Isak stakk utenfor når de lå slik.

Lydene hadde trengt inn til dem selv om dørene fra kjøkkenet og gangen til stua var lukket. Hun hadde sett mot den åpne døra på rommet sitt, og på Isak. “Det går bra altså, de forstyrrer ikke så veldig.” Men ropingen og heiingen fra gutta hadde forstyrret litt likevel. Til slutt hadde Sana stønnet og gått bort til døra. “Mamma, Elias og Adam bråker så innmari med den fotballkampen. Jeg og Isak må lese til tentamen. Jeg lukker døra til rommet nå.” Isak hadde hørt moren si noe på arabisk til Sana, som hadde svart på samme språk. Det hørtes litt ut som de kranglet. Med et sukk hadde Sana lukket døra. Isak skjøv seg bort i det borteste hjørnet av senga. “Går det bra, eller? Jeg kan sette meg i stolen altså.” “Nei, vi skal liksom jobbe sammen da. Jeg sa til mamma at du ikke akkurat var så veldig interessert i meg, men hun likte ikke at jeg hadde en gutt på rommet ass.” “Pleier du ikke ha med Yousef hit heller?” Sana lo. “Ikke med døra lukket, nei. Du er den første.” Hun lo så smilehullene vistes. “Imam Valtersen, vet du. Imamer finner jo ikke på noe tull.”

Etter et par timer var de ferdige. Kampen var visst også ferdig, det var iallfall slutt på ropingen fra stua. Isak og Sana stakk hodet inn. Adam og Elias satt og diskuterte. “Det var jo helt vanvittig av svenskene”, sa Elias. “Italienerne pressa på da.” Adam så misfornøyd ut. Sana så på dem med et foraktelig blikk og snudde seg mot Isak. “Fotball, altså. Takke meg til basketball”, mumlet hun. Isak lo. Han greide ikke akkurat oppvise så mye engasjement for noen av delene, men syntes det var litt morsomt å se hvordan andre lot seg påvirke. “Jeg stikker hjem, jeg. Dere får kose dere med ballspill, folkens.” Han nikket mot gutta i sofaen. “Du også!” fniste Sana og hevet øyenbrynene. Elias kvalte et latterhikst og stirret på henne. Isak kjente han ble varm i nakken av spøken hennes. “Ha det, Sanasol!” “Hadet, Isabell!” kvitret hun.

“Even?” Han vet at Even er hjemme. Lysene i leiligheten er på og skoene hans står i gangen. Han kjenner en svak duft av pizza og stikker ut på kjøkkenet for å se om det er noe igjen. En halv pizza står på benken. Esken og plasten ligger ved siden av. Det ser ut som om Even har hatt det travelt. Isak tar en tallerk fra skapet og kutter seg en bit av den halvkalde pizzaen. Han stapper den i munnen på vei ut i stua. Han hadde fått middag hos Sana, masse krydret ris, saus og kjøttboller, men det var lenge siden og kjeksene de fikk utpå kvelden mettet ikke lenger.

Ute i stua ser han Even. “Even?” spør han igjen. “Hva er det?” Han går bort til ham og gir ham en klem. Kroppen hans er slapp. Even lener seg litt mot ham. Isak kjenner varmen fra ham. Kjenner en liten bevegelse mot halsen sin når Even trykker hodet sitt mot ham. “Even? Er det noe galt?” Isak blir usikker. Det er et eller annet som er galt, han skjønner bare ikke helt hva. Even hadde vært helt som vanlig da han dro til Sana. I godt humør, ingenting som tydet på at det var noe som helst galt. Han hadde vært på jobb i dag, var ferdig litt etter at Isak var ferdig på skolen. Isak hadde vært nedom KB før han dro til Sana. Tatt en kopp kaffe og småpratet litt med Even som hadde tatt pausen sin da selv om det egentlig var i den travle tiden da skoleelevene kom innom på vei hjem samtidig som stedet var i ferd med å fylles opp av folk som skulle ha en kaffe etter jobb. Even hadde sagt han skulle hjem etterpå, planla å slappe av, se litt på TV. Det var fotballkamp i kveld, og av en eller annen for Isak fullstendig uforståelig grunn var Even faktisk engasjert i fotball. Iallfall så lenge det var Italia. Han så alle kampene Italia spilte, kunne navn og nummer på alle spillerne, visste hvor høye de var og hvor mange knebøy de klarte. Visste øyenfarge og hårfarge. Isak skjønte overhode ikke greia. I starten hadde han vært bekymret. Lurt på om Even var på vei inn i noe igjen. Vært litt sjalu når Even surfet rundt på fotballnettsteder fulle av maskuline kropper hele kvelden.

Da han hadde luftet bekymringen sin forsiktig for Evens mor, bare nevnt det i forbifarten mens de ryddet av bordet sammen etter middag der, hadde hun ledd. “Han har alltid vært interessert i Italia, faktisk. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor. Han har aldri spilt fotball, du er jo mye bedre enn ham. Og jeg tror aldri vi har tatt ham med på noen fotballkamp noen gang. Men Italias landslag har vært en greie så lenge jeg kan huske. Kom, så skal du få se noe.” Hun hadde tatt Isak med på kontoret deres, der hun hadde esker med gamle bilder og album i et skap. Hun hadde romstert litt i skapet og funnet frem en gammel utklippsbok. “EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM 9 ÅR” stod det på den. Boken var velbrukt og struttende. Kanter av avissider stakk ut fra sidene. “Se her. Det er utklippsboka hans fra da han gikk på barneskolen.” Hun viste Isak innholdet. Det var utklipp fra aviser og blader, fotballkort og bilder. Alt var av Italia. Lagbilder, scoringer, nærbilder, bilder av spillere med kjærester på stranda.” Isak så fascinert på det. “Wow.” “Ja, det kan du si”, lo moren. “Han samlet ganske intenst en periode. Klipte ut fra alle aviser og blader han kom over. Tvang meg til å stjele Se og Hør fra tannlegen. Så kamper på TV eller hørte dem på radio. Dette var jo før de ble sendt på nett”, la hun til.

Even hadde fortalt Isak mer om Italia senere. Han hadde levende fortalt om Paulo Maldinis vakre øyne. Lyseblå, til å drukne i. Isak hadde satt opp en snurt mine da Even snakket om de øynene, latt som om han var sjalu. Egentlig holdt han på å le seg i hjel over at Even kunne være så opptatt av en fotballspiller og øynene hans. “Men dine øyne er finere, altså”, hadde Even lagt til. De hadde møttes i et leende kyss.

Så fotballinteressen hadde han katalogisert i boksen for “sære Even-greier”, sammen med interessen for uavhengig albansk fjernsynsteater, mongolsk strupesang, utvikling av muljerte lyder i spansk og andre ting denne mannen faktisk kunne noe om.

Med ett går det opp for ham. “Går det bra, Even? Det er bare en fotballkamp, vet du.”  
Even rykker til. “Bare en fotballkamp?” hikster han. Han begynner å gråte. Isak blir litt overveldet. Han burde tydeligvis ikke ha sagt det med “bare en fotballkamp”, ikke til Even. Men han sliter med å karakterisere det som noe mer enn “bare en fotballkamp”. Han greier ikke engasjere seg i om det er Italia eller Finland eller Sverige som går videre til VM.

“Så så Even”, sier han og stryker Even over ryggen. Han kjenner varmen fra ham. Kjenner knoklene i ryggraden. Stryker opp og ned. Kjenner t-skjorta blir våt av tårene som triller fra Evens øyne. Even holder fast i t-skjorta, klynger seg fast mens han gråter. “De tapte”, sier han stille. “De tapte. Det ble ikke mer.” Slutten av setningen forsvinner nesten i et hikst.

Isak holder Even fast. Forsøker trøste ham, slik han pleier trøste Even når han gråter, slik Even pleier trøste Isak når han gråter. Han prøver å ikke tenke på hvorfor han trøster Even nå, hvordan han synes det er helt latterlig å gråte for dette. Han er redd han vil bryte ut i hysterisk latter hvis han tenker på det.

Evens hikst blir roligere, pusten mer normal. Han lener seg mot Isak og legger armene mot ham. Isak kjenner at Even slapper av. “Så så, Even. Jeg har deg. Vi har dette. Det går bra.”

Even lener seg inntil Isak. Beveger så vidt hendene sine mot magen hans. Puster ham inn. “Island gikk videre da.”


End file.
